1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to a golf putter.
2. Description of Related Art
A golf putter, which is the golf club commonly used on a putting green when playing golf for striking a golf ball towards a hole in the green, conventionally includes a head and an elongate shaft having one end secured to the head and extending from the head. The head defines a striking face and by gripping the putter via a grip, usually located on the shaft adjacent the free end thereof, the putter can be displaced to strike a golf ball via the striking face of the head towards a hole in a putting green. Insofar as the general configuration of a putter and the modes of use thereof are well known, these aspects are not described further herein.
However, insofar as the invention relates particularly to a putter head for a golf putter, any reference to such a head must be interpreted as a reference to a body that defines the striking face at the operative leading end thereof, with the remainder of the body extending operatively rearwardly from this striking face. The striking face particularly extends between a toe end of the putter head, which is the end operatively remote from a golfer when using the putter head as part of a putter, and a heel end, which is the end of the putter head proximate a golfer when using the putter head as part of a putter. The shaft of the golf putter can extend from any suitable location on the putter head, the putter head generally defining a formation that projects therefrom and that is configured to have a shaft operatively secured thereto.
It is well known that different putters are associated with different characteristics in terms of mass, mass distribution, alignment, shaft configuration, and the like, and that golfers have different requirements in this regard. A golfer, therefore, often finds it difficult to find a putter that meets all his requirements, particularly in the long term when such requirements may change, and it is thus an object of this invention to at least alleviate this problem, both in relation to putter head requirements and the requirements of a shaft to be associated therewith.